


阿吽-和你一起度过的夏天

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: 《青叶集》合志部分解禁。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	阿吽-和你一起度过的夏天

**Author's Note:**

> 《青叶集》合志部分解禁。

夏天是什么？

01.  
夏天是草丛中的黑色独角仙。  
当及川彻无比乖巧地说出“我（僕）今天有乖乖地听老师说的话，老师夸我（僕）是个好孩子”时，岩泉一正趴在草丛里和独角仙斗智斗勇。他努力思考着如何才能快速又准确地将那只不同寻常的独角仙抓住——那比他上次去郊外玩儿的时候看到的还要大上一圈，并且后背有着隐秘又相当特殊的花纹，实在是太吸引人了。在这之后，及川彻凑到他耳边小声说，那只是土而已，小岩真是大笨蛋。不过，这也都是后话了。半个小时，或是更久，终于，岩泉一猛地伸出右手，趁着独角仙稍微放下防备，一下子将它抓在手中。他巧妙地抓住独角仙身体的两侧，高高地举起犄角来回开合的独角仙，大喊：“赢了！”

夏天的太阳光豪迈地洒向大地，落在岩泉一身上变成了汗珠，捂红了小男孩稚嫩的脸。不仅是身上，岩泉一的鼻尖和脸上都沾了土，而他也同样豪迈——男子汉从不会因为担心尘土而在面对敌人（独角仙）时畏手畏脚！不过当然，男子汉还是会在回家见到妈妈时，愧疚而真诚地低头说对不起，并且不再那样张扬地自称我（俺）。

相比之下，喜欢看电视的及川彻显得格外乖巧。他对排球产生了极大的兴趣，并且不厌其烦地看着他最喜欢的球员的比赛。在因为种种原因没有办法出去战斗的时候，岩泉一会和及川彻一起坐在客厅里看电视，从乖乖坐着到站起来，再到凑到电视机跟前，最后和及川彻一起爆发出欢呼声，或是一起哀叹，以妈妈的爱心咖喱哄好收场。

及川彻在比赛结束之后问他，你觉得谁最帅？岩泉一抱着装有独角仙的盒子，斩钉截铁又毫不犹豫：主攻手最帅。而及川彻则是挥舞着手中的应援棒，摆出前辈的模样说，因为小岩是大笨蛋，所以只会看到结果，每一次帅气的进攻都是依靠二传手的托球，所以二传手才是最帅气的。

彼时岩泉一六岁生日过了二十天，及川彻还有二十天六岁。所以他们会因为这种幼稚的问题争论——他们都不愿意输给对方，话题也逐渐偏离谁最帅气这个原始问题。最终，岩泉一一头撞过去，给了及川彻结结实实的一个头槌。于是，原本在隔壁屋聊天的大人便看到了捂着鼻子大哭的及川彻，和站在一旁低着头、手足无措的岩泉一。鼻血顺着手指的缝隙流下，岩泉一看起来比及川彻还要慌张。他顾不得手里的盒子，匆匆忙忙抓出纸巾，胡乱地塞到及川彻的脸上，得到一句“小岩，血都蹭到脸上了”的抱怨，又懊恼地收回手。索性鼻血止住得很快，及川彻也相当有大人风范地表示，及川先生原谅小岩啦，所以小岩不用哭鼻子哦。

一种莫名其妙的不爽感堵在岩泉一心里，化作从鼻子里发出的一声小小的“嗯”，然后被父母领走。

不爽和愧疚给不过六岁的岩泉一相当大的压力——这份压力并没有持续很久。到了第二天，当他把作为赔礼的牛奶面包递给及川彻手中时，对方犹豫了一下，说：“小岩，你抓完独角仙之后洗手了吗？没有洗手的话，面包我就……不要了。”

岩泉一仔细回想了一下，似乎他真的没有洗手。但是男子汉不愿就这样承认自己的错误，特别是在对方又加上一句“小岩真是粗心的笨蛋，一点也不成熟”之后，压力瞬间烟消云散。他眼神凶狠，把面包塞到对方手中：“明明都还有包装袋！”

及川彻朝他做了个鬼脸：“大人是不会不讲卫生的。小岩就算长大了也之会变成哥斯拉！”

虽然哥斯拉很帅，他也并不觉得变成哥斯拉有什么不好，但是从及川口中说出的话，总是会让他不爽。于是，他调整了进攻方式。他深吸了一口气，大声说：“垃圾及川说的话都是不可能的！”

意料之外。及川彻一时间有些愣住，随后又听见对方用发现新大陆一样惊喜的语气喊道：“垃圾川！”

这个话题真是太糟糕了，及川彻在心里不满。不过他巧妙地迅速转移了话题，他没有继续拌嘴，而是问：“今天要不要一起去打排球？”

“当然！”岩泉一回答得相当快，并且对新称呼的关注似乎迅速转移到了排球身上。

及川大王对此很满意。

不知道从什么时候开始，岩泉一不再痴迷于和独角仙斗智斗勇，衣服也不在因为趴在地上而弄脏，只不过还是会因为排球而有些狼狈。

02.  
夏天是卷起的衣袖和低头时露出的后颈。

岩泉一从小就很怕热，比如说，在及川彻还穿着短袖卫衣时，他早就换上了背心，迫不及待地将脖子与胳膊从布料中解放出来。到了中学时，他开始稍微注重“形象”这个问题（这其中有一部分要归功于及川很多次的“好逊”，即便岩泉一认为自己根本不在乎垃圾川的看法，但是他仍是改变了习惯），穿着校服衬衫的时间因此拉长——不过也只有几天而已。

最多还有三天。及川彻很笃定，三天之内，小岩绝对会忍耐不住，黑着脸换上夏季校服，等着他说出“好逊啊小岩”。

但事实上并没有。或许是因为降温，抑或许是因为忘记将衣柜下面的衣服拿出来，第四天的岩泉仍是穿着校服衬衫，袖子挽到肘部——甚至没有比前几天多挽上一点。及川彻同样没有想到，在他正酝酿该怎么挑衅对方时，对方被女生叫走了，在训练开始的前十五分钟，理由是“岩泉前辈……可以稍微出来一下吗？我有一些话想要对你说……”

哇哦。及川彻一瞬间就明白了，因为他也被这样叫出去过。那大概是冬天的时候，期末考试刚刚结束，他正打算去找岩泉商量假期训练的事情，一脚刚跨出班门，就被对方拉住了袖子。哦，对了，小岩也看到了，及川彻手里的笔不自觉地在草稿纸上写写画画，留下不明所以的痕迹。他当时是什么表情呢？嗯……突然记不清了，不过肯定就是那样啦，有点不爽和不满，但又让他好好去面对人家。

小岩总是这个样子，及川彻想。他萌生出一种非要过去看看不可的冲动——虽然及川先生有百分之二百的信心确保王牌不会点头同意，但是他还是想要亲自去确认，才能够放下心来——没错，及川彻喜欢“确定”，他不希望出现意料之外的变化，如果有意外的苗头，他很乐意去将它扼杀在摇篮之中。但是，为什么要确认呢？他来不及去思考这个，岩泉一的身影消失在拐角处，他需要赶紧跟上。

于是乎，及川彻保持着恰当的距离，随意又迅速靠近了目标。他从楼上看见女生低下头，露出一截白皙的后颈，而岩泉将袖子放了下来。这样做真的很没品，他一边腹诽一边贴在墙上，但是不得不说，跟过来以后心情变得舒坦了不少。他听见女生的声音很温柔，说，岩泉君，我喜欢你。如果可以的话，希望能够交往。

及川彻忽然有些紧张，因为岩泉一沉默了，没有拒绝也没有同意。肯定是愣住了，毕竟女生缘很差的小岩突然被温柔的学姐告白，怎么看都……快拒绝啊，你在犹豫些什么？他不知道这种焦躁从何而来，不如说，当他发现自己因为有对方没有直接拒绝时，心中的笃定开始向不安转变。

这很反常。如此强烈地不希望发小和别人交往，原因是什么呢？因为对象不够完美？不，不是，他不会仅凭一面之缘来判断一个人如何，更何况对方看起来还不错。他忽然想起来了，这是从两个月前就常常路过体育馆、多次驻足的那个女生，而他，很敏锐地捕捉到了对方的目光总是落在主攻手身上——身为王牌的那位。他没有和岩泉一提起这回事，岩泉一似乎也并没有发现，他总是有些迟钝。因为他们相性不合，而他又恰巧直觉敏锐地察觉到了这点？绝对不是，说实话，他的直觉告诉自己，那两个人如果在一起的话，或许能相处得不错。

二传手聪明的大脑迅速思考出很多个理由，又被他自己否认，而剩下的可能也逐渐变得清晰，就像他剪掉了那些遮挡视线枝叶，留下唯一的一根主干。主干上刻着，因为你喜欢他吧。

不，不是的。及川彻迅速否决，但是他又没有办法给出能够说服自己的理由，他的嗓子开始变得有些干涩，仿佛站在那边告白的人是他自己一样，此时正在惴惴不安地等待对方的回答。

岩泉一思考的时间有些长。他确实是相当意外，虽然从被叫出去时就大概猜到了一点，不过当真正听到对方的话时，他才发现，原来之前的脑补都那样不堪一击。

今天真的很热。放下的袖子盖住了小臂，他感觉散发热气的出口被堵住了，所以耳朵和脸才会感觉那么烫。岩泉一不自在地挠了挠头，同时及川彻从后面看到，他的后颈也变红了。

那么，他的回复应该是什么呢？岩泉一向来都是很有责任心的男子汉，所以他绝对不会做出为了向垃圾川证明他女生缘不坏而随便答应的蠢事。但此时困扰他的，不是应该如何委婉地拒绝对方，而是该如何对及川开口。他该怎么说？今天天气很热，我被学姐告白了。这样太草率了，况且……他似乎并不希望对方知道这件事。

不管怎么说，让告白的一方在安静中一直等待实在是太不地道了。岩泉一的嘴唇抿起又放松下来，他调整着说话的语调，低声开口：“谢谢你，我真的很意外……我没有想到你会……”

有风吹过，稍微缓解了一下紧张的情绪。岩泉一顿了顿，接着说：“但是，抱歉，我没有办法说出同意的话来。所以……”

及川彻的心落地了，所以之后的内容似乎显得不那么重要了，他心里为小岩的拒绝而小小地欢呼了一下。随着安心感的上升，他似乎也不再为之前的答案而烦恼了——没错，他就是喜欢小岩，这有什么问题吗？虽然小岩脚臭又不好好整理储物柜，但是及川先生就是喜欢他啊！喜欢这件事情，就是很难说清楚嘛！

太阳开始有了落山的势头，连带着温度也降下去了一点。岩泉一的耳朵和脖子虽然还是很热，但是却不像之前那样烫了。对面的女生似乎也松了一口气，向他同样说了谢谢之后，转身就跑。及川彻踩着点装作是刚来的样子，大摇大摆地晃出来，向岩泉挥手：“小岩——找到你了，给我缠一下绷带。”

岩泉一显得有些不自在，他转过身，没有对及川突然要缠绷带而产生疑问，而是顺势接过了递过来的绷带，沉默地托住对方的手指。及川盯着岩泉一的发旋，心情很好：“刚才走的女生？没有见过她呢。”

主攻手的动作顿了一下，低声说：“她是…她是过来告白的。”他没有抬头去看二传手的脸，而是死死盯着对方的手指，快速地补充道：“我拒绝了，虽然你可能没听到，但是我拒绝了。”

“哦——”及川彻拖长了尾音，觉得区区小岩似乎也变得可爱了不少，“那么，要不要和我交往呢？”

岩泉一的回应是不小心捏紧了他的手指。及川彻大呼小叫，眼角甚至流出了眼泪：“痛痛痛——小岩，你对待告白就是这种方式吗？太粗鲁了！”

岩泉一的目光从手指转向及川彻棕色的眼睛，在阳光的光线下，那双眼睛的颜色显得更浅了。反常的，他没有黑脸或是从嗓子眼中挤出一声带有怒气的“哈？”，而是认真地思考。告白二连击让他难以一时间给出回应，但是及川彻的告白却让他有一种“早就该说出来了吧”的感觉。从什么时候开始的呢？或许是看到他交了第一个女友，或许是在他每一次完美传球后跃起扣下，或许是吃完拉面后绕远路一边抱怨一边还是买了牛奶面包。找到确切的时间点实在是太难了，感情潜移默化地添加了暧昧，当他意识到时，已经扎根生长了。

你是认真的吗？岩泉一眼神凝重，凭借自己对及川的了解分析着刚才轻飘飘的那句话——对，没错，那句话听起来轻飘飘的，就像说出来底气不足一样。而能够让及川彻底气不足……很少见。他的头脑确实不如及川彻那样灵光，但是正如及川彻了解他一样，他同样了解及川彻——都听见了吧，这家伙。要是敢再说出什么狗屎一样的话出来，他不介意一拳让他真正失去这段记忆。

他松开手，一圈一圈地缠好了绷带，在收尾时停下：“如果你是认真的话，我的回答是好的。如果你说是开玩笑的话……”他抻紧了绷带，“我会把你的所有手指都掰断。”

小岩像哥斯拉一样可怕。这一次，及川彻很明智地没有把话说出来，而是无比认真地向发小、准恋人保证：“绝对是认真的。”

他忽然也觉得热了，及川彻抬头看向太阳，是不是刚才太阳又升高了一点？垃圾及川想什么蠢话，岩泉想，不过他也认为，应该是太阳重新升起了，才会让刚刚凉下去的耳朵又开始发热。

03.  
夏天是学园祭的忙里偷闲。

直到学园祭正式开始的前一天，岩泉一还在帮忙。他蹲在舞台下的一个角落，手里是已经初见雏形的大型道具。及川彻靠在离他最近的观众席上，好整以暇地看着他一下一下把钉子敲进木板，再将多余的边角料裁下、堆到一边。

啊、这里偏了一点。及川彻的目光落在木板的边缘，本该圆润的弧线不知道什么原因而显得过于棱角分明。半成品看不出具体形状，他也懒得去想，只是懒懒散散地伸出一根手指，遥遥指了指棱角。

“喂，”岩泉一的声音从喉咙中挤出来，比通常情况要低一些，“过来帮忙啊。”

这是小岩表示不爽的声音，通常是对着他发出的。他当然也不会相信岩泉威胁般地掂了掂锤子是打算给他来一下（拳头与头槌的可能性倒是势均力敌），但他还是慢吞吞地站起身，又慢吞吞地挪到岩泉身边，把棱角磨得光滑。

岩泉一怕热，学校规定的制服不如背心凉快，加之在通风不大好的礼堂里干力气活，他的后背很快就被汗水濡湿，颜色也变得深了些。及川彻扭头看着他，看到汗水从他的额头滴落，看到汗水自他脸颊流下，看到汗珠没入衣服里。和打球时感觉很不一样呢，及川彻想，虽然同样都是流汗，这样的小岩更加……他找不到什么适合的词来形容这种感觉，只知道，这样也很不赖嘛。及川彻往岩泉一身边凑了凑，小声说：“小岩，汗味好臭。”

岩泉一握着锤子的手用力，小臂上的肌肉线条更加明显，似乎是在克制着不要将锤子抡起，落到不该落的地方，说：“你是特意来嘲笑我的吗，混蛋。”

“怎么会，”及川彻又靠近了一点，“我是来大发慈悲帮助小岩的。没有及川先生帮忙的话，只能马马虎虎地完成任务的小岩实在是太可怜了。”

真是烦死人了。岩泉一撅起嘴，用手肘毫不留情地表现出了他的不满——直击及川彻的侧腹。及川彻吃痛，倒是乖乖听话，开始帮助对方进行善后。不过面对他的发小，及川彻没办法忍受两个人一起沉默地干活——没有交流，小岩甚至连一个眼神也不给他，只有毫无感情的木板被推过来——实在是太无聊了。他同样撅起嘴，说：“你们班是什么活动？”

“桃太郎的舞台剧。”岩泉一甚至没有扭头去看他，目光仍然集中于那块平平无奇的木板上。及川撇了撇嘴，正打算去说点什么，岩泉再次开口：“剧本我看过一点，大概是桃太郎打败了魔王，成为了新的魔王，老夫妇又从河里捡到了新的桃子……啊，新的桃太郎重复旧的桃太郎的循环故事。结尾我不太记得了，等会儿可以再看一下。”

“唔啊，不会吧，”及川彻稍稍睁大了眼睛，“小岩怎么可以把最重要的结尾忘记了，太笨了。”

于是他看到岩泉一的手臂再次绷紧，终于抬起头向他投来不友善的视线：“因为我不参加演出啊！剧本也只是看了一遍而已，能给你讲出这么多已经很不错了！”及川彻摆出无辜脸，继续说：“嗯……那我也来给小岩讲个故事吧！反正这样干活也很无聊，是及川先生的贴心服务哦~”

“我不需——”

“从前有一位强大的魔王，统治着一个巨大的王国！”

岩泉一的话还没有说完，就被及川彻提高的声音打断，他的话音不得不淹没在及川彻上调的声音中。离得不远的学生似乎是听见了他们突然拔高的声音，投来探寻的目光。岩泉一抓住及川彻的校服领带往下一拉，凑到他耳边说：“讲你的故事，小点声。”

“……魔王潇洒又英俊，并且因为他强大的魔力与数不清的财富，让很多人心生嫉妒。”

“别告诉我魔王的名字是及川。顺带一提，用真名当作主角的故事真是蠢爆了。”

及川彻没有反驳，只是接着说：“魔王的发小是勇者，但是愚蠢的勇者并不直到他的发小是魔王，他一心想要挑战魔王，挑战属于魔王的巨龙。”

“老天，”岩泉一吸气，“你真是烂到爆。如果你敢说出勇者的名字和我相同的话，这把锤子一定会和你亲密接触的。”

“小岩你真的是太粗鲁了，”及川彻不满，放下手中打磨光滑的木板，“哪有一边让人讲故事一边毫不留情打断还威胁作者的人啊。”

“这不就有了吗，”岩泉一将几块木板拼接在一起，汗水从他的额头滑落到木板上，于是他偏头用袖子擦了擦，“还有，如果你真打算说魔王是你勇者是我的话，我绝对会发现你这家伙不对劲，我敢保证。”

“不可能，”及川彻斩钉截铁，“及川大王的伪装是最完美的，区区小岩怎么可能发现得了。”

“嘁。”岩泉一再次拉住及川彻的领带，另一只手举起了刚拼接好的模型，向他靠近。及川彻看着岩泉一在昏暗角落里显得格外亮的眼睛，想着自己接下来要受到的攻击——头槌，或者是木板——提前闭上了双眼。然而他等待的既不是对方的额头也不是木头半成品，而是对方有些紧张又有点粗鲁的亲吻。他睁开眼，正对上岩泉一直直看过来的目光，那双眼睛亮得惊人，模型挡住了其他人可能看过来的视线。

他们在礼堂昏暗的角落里接吻。说是接吻，实际上也只是嘴唇与嘴唇相贴，岩泉一并不擅长，而及川彻尚未反应过来。他只能看到岩泉一的眼睛很亮，像有一团火在里面燃烧——一定是因为太热了，他一直都很怕热，他也心知肚明。热气在两人之间打转，他看见岩泉一脸上细小的汗珠，看到他的脸慢慢变红。

真是的。及川彻感到自己的脸也在变红变烫，就像是他和往常一样地把球托给了王牌，而王牌扣出了所有人意料之外的一分，大力又张扬。礼堂真是太热了，他想，但也幸亏没有足够的冷气，不然两个人红得不行的脸很难向其他人解释，特别是松川和花卷，他们一会儿还有训练。

岩泉一的脸仍然很红，从耳根一路红到脖子甚至更深处，锤子被放到了一边，他的手也有些颤抖。及川彻听见他试图用平稳的声音说，我绝对会发现的。

是哦，及川彻想，小岩一定会发现的。

“对了，”及川彻还在回味时，岩泉一开口了，“刚才那个故事，是不是花卷上周刚买的游戏？如果失败就要转职从头再来的那个。”

“小岩，你真是个很会破坏氛围的大笨蛋。”

04.  
夏天是意料之外的好消息。

及川彻接到电话的时候，刚刚打完练习赛。他甫一拉开储物柜的门，来电音便响起。被汗水浸湿的运动服还没有脱下，手指就已经划开了接听键。

“速度好快啊，小岩。”

“那是当然。练习结束了？”岩泉的声音听上去心情很不错，连带着及川的语气也变得轻快了。

“嗯哼~”及川歪头夹着手机，空出手来整理储物柜里的杂物。“是练习赛哦，而且理所当然地赢了——吃过晚饭了吗？及川先生请客哦。”

岩泉那边似乎也在整理着什么，及川透过传声器听见轻微的喀哒声。

“当然没有，”他听见对方理所当然的声音，“为了狠狠地宰你一顿，我特地留着肚子。先不说这个，我在你公寓门口，没有找到钥匙。”

“真的假的，不会吧？”饶是及川想到岩泉一行动之迅速，也没料到他已经到了公寓门口，“我还打算去接你——”

“少废话，”即便是语气粗暴，好心情也是无法被掩盖的，“这点小事还难不倒我，你快点回来，然后我们一起去吃饭，你请客。”

“不用强调这么多次啦小岩！我从来都是说到做到，稍微等我一下啦，马上马上！”及川彻匆匆套上外衣，抓过背包，相当草率地和队友打了招呼后，迅速闪人。

公寓距离体育馆的距离本来就不远，加之及川的步子迈得比平时更快更大，岩泉还在调试手机，就听见及川呼喊他的名字。

“速度挺快的嘛——等一下，你没换衣服？”

“还不是因为小岩的电话来得相当及时又很没耐心，我就只好快点过来了。”

“哼，”岩泉一从鼻腔里挤出一声，对着门努了努嘴。“开门，换衣服，然后去吃饭。”末了，他又特地补上一句：“你请客。”

“都说了！不用总是强调这件事啦，等一下就让你看到我丰厚的薪水，区区小岩就嫉妒去吧！”

岩泉一抬起脚踹过去，刚好把及川彻踹进大门。随后，他拉着行李箱，毫不客气地进了屋。

“我要吃烤肉——屋子里比之前的照片看起来还要大啊。”

“是吗？”及川彻从卧室探出头来，“那可能是小岩你太矮了吧，我就不觉得大。说起来，你有长个吗？我可是又长了一些呢。”

“如果想要挨揍的话，不用这么委婉我也会帮你的，混蛋川。”岩泉的声音从牙缝里挤出来，似乎还伴随着一点磨牙声。“几年前就突破一百八十公分了，想感受一下吗？”

及川彻举起双手迅速投降：“不用了，我想我们还是去吃饭比较好……对了，附近就有一家烤肉店，我们队也去过几次，味道还不错。”

“带路。”

阿根廷的傍晚和加州不大相同。或许拥有相近的温度，但空气是不同的，没有办法用语言清晰地描述出来，但皮肤知道，心里也知道。有微风吹过，带来的热气大于凉意，岩泉一照例把衬衫的袖子挽到肘部。及川用纸巾擦着身上的汗，说：“怎么现在还穿着衬衫？我看你还是很怕热嘛。”

“随手拿了一件，”岩泉一打量着周围的建筑物，“在加州那边倒是会穿T恤，尔湾也很热，不过和这边的热不太一样。啊、对了，我之前稍微也查了一下……附近是不是也有家拉面店？”

“是哦，不过不仅拉面味道不好，而且也没有小岩喜欢的炸豆腐。”

“果然，”岩泉撅起嘴，及川转头看他，好像回到了还在日本的时候，他们也是这样走在小道上，岩泉会因为某些事情习惯性地撅起嘴，直到现在也没有完全改变，“加州那边的日本城也是这样，有一家甚至连单词都写错了，虽然不太明显，但我可是纯正的日本人啊。”

及川深以为然，点头附议：“不过阿根廷的烤肉很不错，也在不远的地方，顺着这条路走一走就能到。如果去吃拉面会失望的话，烤肉绝对不会，我用及川先生的名义担保！”

岩泉虽然说什么“你的名义不足以让我相信”，实际上还是加快了脚步，及川大笑，跟上去搭着他的肩膀，岩泉没有防备到及川的大力，没忍住一个小小的趔趄：“起码要请两顿……不，五顿。”

两个人同样是饥肠辘辘，腹中空空，亟需食物去填满空缺。岩泉一率先夹起第一片牛肉塞进嘴里，发出满足的喟叹：“确实很不错啊。没有拉面就没有拉面，回去以后还有很多吃拉面的机会。”

“这次大概要待几天？”

“五天吧，”岩泉一嘴里塞着肉，说话含混不清，“就是你休息的这几天。回去还有合宿，我也待不了很长时间。”

“唔……”

“对了，忘记有没有和你说了，不过你也应该知道了吧，”他咽下那块多汁的牛肉，满足地舔舔嘴角，“这次春高打进全国了，最后拿到了第三，教练好像也是青城毕业的，不知道你认识不认识。”

“认识是认识啦——不过不是很熟悉，”及川彻挥了挥手里的叉子，叉子顶着的那块肉看起来很有弹性，“如果没记错的话，他应该也打过二传手吧，我看过他的录像带。不过啊，”他张嘴咬下那块肉，汁水蹭到嘴角，又用舌尖快速舔走，“像我这么优秀的二传手，可是相当难得的哦。”

时间确实稍稍抚平了遗憾留下的沟壑。没有人能够做到旧土重填，但却可以用清泉灌溉，深深的沟壑变成了泉水奔流的道路。虽然无论如何，沟壑永远存在，它永远深刻。岩泉一稍微放下心来：“说过了，你是我引以为豪的搭档，是最棒的二传手，一直都是这样。啊、当然，”他补充道，“也是性格最差的。”

及川彻鼓起脸颊：“小岩你真是的，一直都太恶劣了。夸我的话就好好夸嘛，不要总是带着煞风景的结尾啊。”

岩泉一耸肩，像是颇为满意地接受了及川对他的控诉。桌上的盘子都空了，仅剩最后三片肉在炭火铁架上滋滋作响。岩泉一抬手，正打算再加几份，又像是想到了什么一样，抬头问道：“你明天还有练习吧？”

“是哦，不过是在下午。”及川彻放下了叉子，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上。“你要来看吗？有作为家属的特别优待哦。”

“那是当然。”岩泉一收回手，把三片肉全部夹走。“买单去吧。”

烤肉带来的满足感持续到了半夜。单人公寓的卧室配上双人床显得有些拥挤，好在床上的空间很大，不会让人辗转反侧。他还记得及川彻一边搬家一边和他视频，当时是八点钟，对于双方而言都还有畅快聊天的余地。及川彻有些费力地组装着双人床——如果是两个人，时间可以缩短一倍不止——双人床占了卧室的三分之一多，其他的家具还没有搬进来。

及川彻对着电脑挥手，说，小岩可一定要多来几次，不然双人床就浪费了。从这时起、或者更早，岩泉一的计划提上日程。双人床不算柔软，躺上去却足够安心，及川彻手脚并用抱在他身上，让空调好不容易降下的温度又升高了一点，岩泉一小声说，及川，你去的是阿根廷，不是澳大利亚。

回应他的是及川彻缓慢的呼吸声。疲惫感忽然如潮水一般同样涌上他的全身，岩泉一没能挣扎出来，很快也进入了梦乡。

长途飞行导致的颠簸与疲惫让他睡得并不安稳。在梦中，他站在摇摇欲坠的城堡顶上，试图与哥斯拉搏斗——这本来应该是很刺激的体验，但他困得连眼睛都睁不开，只能勉强从缝中看到模模糊糊的哥斯拉的身影，很酷。而他，手握重剑要去和哥斯拉战斗，光是听起来就足够令人兴奋，可惜的是梦中的疲惫与困意打败了兴奋，他只想早点结束这场战斗。

战斗持续到了第二天的中午，对手属实难缠，勇士岩泉奋力与它搏斗，直至醒来都没能分出高低。他睁开眼，盯着不熟悉的天花板呆愣了几秒，随后看到及川彻叼着面包进来，举着两个盒子：“你想要哪个？”

岩泉一还在反应的功夫，及川彻又说：“选我是不可以的啦，及川先生一会儿还要去训练。不能太任性哦，小岩。”

托他的福，岩泉一从床上坐起，相当清醒。还没等他做出选择，及川彻就已经拆开其中一盒，率先帮他选好了。手上动作不停，嘴也没闲着，他咽下面包，毫不客气地挖苦道：“没想到不过一年不见，你的精力就变差了这么多，小岩。早上我喊了你好几次都没反应，你抱我抱得太紧了，起床的时候还有点费劲。跟你说，我三个小时之前就已经做好准备了，不像某些懒鬼小岩，中午了才起床。”

半成品的特有香味伴随及川彻的嘲讽一齐来袭。岩泉一从卫生间走出来，手里还拿着毛巾，诚恳道：“你练习完了以后，我可以揍你吗？我也觉得我应该多运动一下了。”

“好过分！我现在可是在给你做饭——”

“加热速冻食品也叫做饭？”

话虽如此，岩泉一在接过盘子的时候仍然说了谢谢，并且认真思考着自己运动量的问题——最近似乎真的有点运动量不足了。

坐在看台上，岩泉一仍然在思考这个问题。他看着及川彻在球场里发球、托球、和队友击掌。力量和精准度都有了相当大的提升，他将“天赋”打磨得更加精致，将可能触及的上限再一次提高。学生时期的两座大山对于现在的他而言，已经算不上高峰了，岩泉一想，这很好。他的心再次放低了一点。

这样从看台看比赛的机会很少。他更多的是站在球场里面，充当重要的参与者，而不是坐在空空荡荡的观众席当观众——仅仅是观众而已，不是“视察敌情”。他忽然有点手痒，确实有一阵子没有打排球了，确实有很长一段时间没有打过及川的托球了。

“你最后应该是打算托给2号吧，”岩泉一靠在体育馆的门口等他，“为什么突然变成4号了？”

“这你都看出来了，”及川彻瞪大眼，用毛巾擦着脸上的汗，“确实是这样没错……不过优秀的二传手永远会有plan BCDE嘛。说起来，我现在的队员小岩应该不是很熟吧？难道是你一直都有认真看我的每一场比赛？这么喜欢的话，我可以给你高清DVD哦。”

“不需要，”岩泉一从包里递过去蛋白质饮料，“就算有一阵子没见了，你在想什么，我还是一眼就能看出来的。”

及川彻没有接话，只是接过瓶子，若有所思地看着对方。岩泉一抖了一下，皱眉说：“你这家伙——”

“不想打排球吗？给你托球哦。”

岩泉一一愣。他忍住了脱口而出的“你怎么知道的”，变成了闷闷的“嗯”。如同他能够看穿及川彻的想法一样，及川彻也能看穿他的想法，一清二楚，毫不费力。

“嘛，体育馆是用不了了，不过那边倒是有室外的，就像小时候的那种。”

“还有啊，”及川彻冲他眨眼，“我明天后天都休息，时间和精力都超充裕哦。”

岩泉一的嘴撅起又放松，最终化作一声“好。”

阿根廷夏天的风同样热情，裹挟着烤肉的味道飘到他们两人面前，又带着他们的视线飘向烤肉店。及川彻舔舔嘴角，凑到他耳边小声说：“还是要先吃饭。”

岩泉一比划了一个OK的手势，说：“早就说过了，你请客。”

05.  
夏天是炽热的拥抱。

双角弯曲的魔王睁开眼，露出猩红的双眼。他又在做梦，梦中尽是夏天——或许是因为在这里，没有四季，只有夏天，所以白天会一直长于黑夜，各种各样的花会一直开放，石头会一直被晒得炽热，梦中也只有夏天，而魔王不老不死，长至青年模样后，就一直保持着这样。他照例抚摸一旁被摸得发亮的盔甲，金属碰撞的声音在空旷的卧室里格外响亮。魔女推开门，轻声说：“勇者再次来了。”

“哦，”魔王漫不经心地应了一声，手指仍然眷恋地停留在盔甲上，“这是第几次了，洁子小姐？”

“第六次。”

魔王没有回话，兀自陷入了思考之中。魔女退出去，把厚重且花纹繁复的大门再次关上。第六次……也就是说，大概一百年过去了——距离他第一次看着勇者死去的日子。他被困在时间的囚笼之中，一次又一次地迎接着勇者。时间无法撼动魔王的一丝一毫，却可以毫不客气地带走身为人类的勇者——并非是讨伐人类的勇者，而是与魔王一起长大，对巨龙有异常兴趣的暴躁狂战士。但正如魔王知道自己是魔王一样，勇者也在自我介绍时，称呼自己是勇者。魔王说，你可真不像个正经勇者，小岩。

岩泉一靠着重剑休息，眼皮也不抬，说：“你要是现在就想挨揍的话，我也可以勉为其难给你一拳。休息好了以后，可以给你好几拳。”

及川魔王怪声怪气地回答：“小岩，你其实是在嫉妒身为魔王大人的我吧？人类再强也比不过魔王的啦，这点嫉妒心我完~全可以理解！”

勇者的回应是拔出了剑，与此同时，魔王的双手举了起来，迅速投降。他真的搞不懂，为什么刚和巨龙大战一场之后的人类还能拥有这样充沛的精力，虽然如果硬是要打一场的话，他也有自信让岩泉一毫无还手之力，但是眼下他更想快点回去，吃洁子小姐的美味晚餐。

他们也会拥抱，亲吻。他记得在太阳光的照射下，勇者身上反光的盔甲，记得他们拥抱时那身盔甲贴在身上的感觉。他会小声抱怨说又硬又热，完全没有拥抱的美好，而岩泉一边说他要求太多，一边把盔甲解下、放到一边，再去拥抱他。他记得对方嘴唇有点粗糙的触感，记得对方总是亲得很用力——有点太用力了！特别是在刚战斗完之后，连盔甲都还没有脱掉，就会很大力地保住他亲吻。及川彻记得岩泉一的手灼热，浑身都很热，仿佛刚才和他搏斗的是太阳一样，拥抱住了体温永远偏低的他。

勇者的精力渐渐地在变差，他不再对与巨龙搏斗充满兴趣——或者说，内心仍然充满兴趣，但身体已经没有办法像以前一样，在搏斗之后还去和魔王打架。他的体温也不再那样高，虽然仍然比他要低一些，却丝毫与“灼热”沾不上边。终于，他握着勇士已经很久不握剑的手，感受着它温度降低，直到让魔王都能感受到凉意。然后，他小心地把盔甲和重剑摆在了自己的床边。

从这以后，及川彻开始经常做梦。他梦见在没有魔王也没有勇者的世界里，他不再囿于时间，和岩泉一一起长大，一起老去。醒来之后便是等待，等待勇者以不同的身份上门挑战——最开始是勇者，然后是战士，再接着是魔法师，随后是旅行者，之后是巫师，就像是勇者斗魔王的游戏一样，他是终点的大BOSS，岩泉一是不断挑战他的主人公，从第二次开始，他不再是和他一起长大、相当默契的发小，不再是夜里相拥而眠的恋人。BOSS等着二十年一次的读档重来，等着与二十岁的岩泉一见面。

城堡的大门被轰然劈开，勇者——那是他最开始的装扮，和他卧室里的盔甲几乎一模一样，只是现在勇者身上的那身闪闪发亮——挥舞着重剑，破开了厚实的大门。魔王从王座上起身，说着和以前几次一模一样的开场白，他说：“我们终于又见面了，勇者。”

及川彻刻意压低了声音，模仿着梦中他们一起打电动时游戏NPC的语调。他居高临下地站在黑暗之中，从勇者的视角，只能看到大致的轮廓，和在黑暗中仍然明亮的红色双眼。岩泉一听着及川彻的语气，忍不住撅起了嘴。

“不错，”岩泉一说，不同于以往几次的质疑（很可惜，我并没有见过你，魔王。这句话他说了四次，及川彻记得相当清楚——每一次的语调、语气，他都记得很清楚。），他的声音似乎有点犹豫，“我们终于又见面了，及川。”

魔王措手不及。剧本不应该是这样的吧？按理来说，勇者应该迅速否定他说的话，然后提起剑毫不犹豫地冲上来，而他与勇者周旋几个回合后，给予对方致命一击——读档重来吧！难道说是改变对话分支的选择，也会改变结局？不、不，他刚才喊的是——及川？魔王的名字明明是无人知晓的啊！

于是勇者看见魔王的眼神变了。他们离得很远，但是岩泉一相当确定，及川彻稍稍动摇了。他放下手，在思索着如何去“坦白”。对，坦白。虽然这肯定不是他的问题，但是他还是不可抑制地愧疚了一下，声音也低了不少：“听我说，及川。”可他又不知道该怎么说，岩泉一向来没有及川彻的语言天赋，而他自身的语言天赋的峰值都放在了和及川彻互相挑衅的时候，眼下似乎……有点困难。他换了一个方式开口，说：“你还记得和我们一起玩儿的那头龙，对吧？叫哥斯拉的那头，它的鳞片比费尔曼要硬，体型比休斯还要大，还有它的眼睛是……呃，很浑浊的黄色。左边的爪子上有一道很长很长的伤疤，那是我第一次和他玩儿的时候，不小心用力过猛——”

“你居然称呼那个是‘玩儿’，”魔王快速走下台阶，身上的袍子甚至在猎猎作响，“你和它打了整整两天，完全没有看过我一眼！我可是一直都站在那块大石头的前面！”

“呃、那是因为……”岩泉一有点理亏，如果是第一次的话，他绝对可以毫不犹豫地说出“那是当然”等等打击对方的话，但是他现在说不出口，甚至还想要为自己开脱。及川彻盯着对方的脸，问道：“我那天的披风是哪一件？”

岩泉一开始回忆。在记忆的茫茫大海中，回忆起某天的某件披风实在是一件难事，更何况他在最初的时候也没能很好地分辨出那些细致的不同——好在他足够了解对方，他的推理能力也足够好。

“四号披风，”他的语气很确定，“就是从左手边数的第四件。”

“……好吧，确实是这样的，它正确的名字是俄纳斯绒。话说回来，”魔王的语气变得正经起来，“这是怎么回事儿？你背着我和别的恶魔达成了什么见不得人的交易吗，勇者小岩？”

“怎么可能！”岩泉一不悦，他的眉毛皱起又放松，最终回到了平时的位置，“我也不知道该怎么说……总之就是，我全部都记得，这六次，我全都记得。顺带一提，我还知道一点很可疑的消息，比如说你每天都会摸我的那身盔甲。”

“后面那句可以不用说出来的，小岩。”

“你真的每天都在摸？”

“是啊。”

“……”

“所以说，在这之后呢？我会拥有两套盔甲？一左一右摆在我的床边，想想就棒极了，哈哈。”及川彻的声音算不上友好——也不可能友好，换做是他，他也没有办法忍受看着及川死去，自己一次又一次等待他上门挑战。虽然说，以及川的性格来说，大概率是不会这样上门的。

“而且，”及川彻接着说，“你居然在这样的前提下砍坏了我的门，小岩，你真是粗鲁又野蛮。”

岩泉一终于忍不住用头撞向及川，他说，花卷马上就要通关打出HAPPY ENDING了，你在说什么蠢话啊，垃圾川。

想象中的疼痛没有来袭，魔王愣住了。

06.  
夏天是夏天。

及川彻猛地睁开眼，盯着天花板有点愣神。全都太奇怪了，他想，这算什么？梦中梦？最近并没有什么需要担忧的事情，不如说，一切显得都很顺利。然而不可否认，他醒来时确实是满头大汗，手甚至有些发抖。虽然昨晚和小岩一起通关了第二部游戏，但是马上就做了这种梦也太过奇怪了，怎么想都是因为小岩说了“魔王和你一模一样”这种话的错吧。他慢慢推开被子，从床上下来，脑袋昏昏沉沉，正准备开门时，岩泉一推开了门。

“有这么热吗？”岩泉一皱眉，眼睛紧紧盯着他，“你刚才在睡觉？”

及川彻没有回答，他仍然处于一种奇怪的状态之中，就像还没有完全醒来一样。他想要去看岩泉，但总是觉得，虽然对方就在自己的视线里，但是却怎么也没有办法看清。岩泉一凑近，伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，被及川彻一把抓住，然后，他使劲地抱住了岩泉。

在阿根廷的这段时间，及川不仅长高了，还变壮了不少——这样简直是在被大猩猩抱着。即便如此，岩泉一没有推开他，只是沉默地任由对方抱着自己，呼吸时的热气喷洒在耳边，他感觉自己的后颈处一定起了一大片鸡皮疙瘩，绝对。及川彻身上涌出不安与撒娇意味混成的浪，一股脑压向他，岩泉一努力回想两个人之前的通信——教练很看好他，队友也信赖他，及川彻不是会在这种方面扯谎的人，更何况说，就算他扯谎了，岩泉一也能一眼就看出来。

肌肤相贴的地方生出了汗液，岩泉一感觉自己的后背也湿了不少。他的手伸向及川彻的后背，同样也是一手的汗。不对劲，岩泉一笃定，但是也不算很严重，而了解及川彻如他，也没能立刻想出原因。良久，他听见及川彻小声说，我们好久没见了。

一瞬间，问题迎刃而解了。像是什么？像是他们回到了高三的时期，在比赛中面对难缠的对手，双方不断地接起球，而他终于找到机会扣下一样——由及川毫不犹豫地传给他。他伸手同样大力地拥抱对方：“确实很久没有见面了。”

自从认识以来，他们从未分别这么久。如果能看到走马灯的话，恐怕找不到没有那家伙的片段。这该死的默契，岩泉一想，他承认，他们之间的默契让他们纠缠不清，或者说，因为他们总是这样纠缠不清，才会有那样深的默契。而无论如何，不管是默契也好纠缠也罢，就像种子落入泥土之中，扎根发芽，根系越来越深，没有谁有办法将它连根拔起。现在是顶端的枝桠向不同的方向生长，将在不同的方向结出果实——将不再同一时刻沐浴阳光，总有一方会早一点，总有一方会晚一点。不过，就算是时间不同，太阳仍然是同一个太阳，枝干也仍是同一个枝干，根仍然会深深扎进地里。

“这个啊，”岩泉一拍拍及川彻的后背，从他稍微放松的怀抱中挣脱出来，“见面的时间很少，我也有点……不适应。所以说，”他的表情有点奇怪，上一次说这种抒情又深刻的话还是春高的时候。岩泉一扯开一个不熟练的笑容，眉毛有些滑稽的皱了一下：“不想托球给我吗？好久没有一起打球了。”

及川彻瞪着他的脸，难得地没有快速地接上他的话。他的嘴角同样有点扭曲，最终吐出一句颤抖的话：“你的表情真是逊爆了，小岩。”但是我很高兴，也好喜欢你。

“下一次啊，”岩泉一给了他一拳，表情放松下来，“我要看到你单人版面的报道，要国际级的。”

“绝对。”

及川彻推开门，热浪袭来。岩泉一挽起袖子，眯着眼睛看向门外，他说，夏天真是热啊，对了，你做了什么梦？

嗯……不好说啊。及川彻抬手，手指卷起刘海。很多个关于夏天的梦吧。


End file.
